


Something New

by angelus2hot



Category: Once and Again
Genre: Angst, Community: spanking_world, F/M, Fluff, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 07:06:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily betrays Rick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Something New  
>  **Fandom:** Once and Again  
>  **Character/Pairing:** Rick/Lily  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Lily betrays Rick.  
>  **A/N:** written for [Spanking World](http://spanking_world.livejournal.com)

Rick ran his hand through his hair as he stared open mouthed at the women he loved. The woman who had betrayed him. “You slept with him?”

She nodded her head. “I’m so sorry, Rick.” Tears filled her eyes. She knew she had hurt him and she would give anything to be able to take it back. “Can you forgive me?”

“I honestly don’t know.”

Her breath caught in her throat. “Please, Rick. I’ll do anything.”

 _Anything?_ He’d always wanted to try this. “Will you let me spank you for being bad?”

She stared into his eyes and whispered, “Yes.”


End file.
